Baelish's reaction
by romania rogue
Summary: Robb Stark et sa mère sont morts. Cette nouvelle viendra aux oreilles de Littlefinger d'une façon singulière. Et sa façon de réagir le sera tout autant...


Les petits espions de Lord Baelish lui avaient rapporté cette réunion soudaine et imprévue du Conseil Restreint. N'étant plus Grand Argentier du Royaume, le Lord ne pouvait plus siéger au Conseil. Cependant, les sujets et les idées évoqués pendant les séances du Conseil lui parvenaient sans la moindre difficulté. Il a toujours suffit de savoir dans quelle poche il fallait glisser l'argent…

Mais pour cette réunion, dont il ignorait la cause, Lord Baelish ne savait que penser. Il aurait aimé être sur place plutôt que sur le départ vers le domaine du Val. Il discutait des derniers détails avec le capitaine de son navire quand un petit garçon vint vers lui, avec à la main une bague qu'il connaissait fort bien. Le garçon resta silencieux, tendit la bague vers une rue ombragée et d'un regard demanda au Lord de le suivre.

Baelish suivit le garçon après avoir ordonné à ses hommes de continuer le chargement. Il vit le petit homme rendre la bague à un homme encapuchonné et partir en courant ensuite. L'homme se tourna vers le Lord alors que celui-ci riait :

« Mon départ vous cause tant de chagrin qu'il vous faut venir me dire au revoir ?! Ne vous en fait pas lord Varys, je reviendrais et nos jeux de complots reprendront.

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas venu vous voir pour cela Lord Baelish, répondit l'eunuque en baissant son capuchon. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Petyr sût que une chose terrible venait d'arriver car depuis des années, les regards que pouvaient échanger ces deux hommes n'étaient qu'emprunt de mépris, de haine de rage, de pitié ou parfois d'admiration. Mais aujourd'hui, la lueur dans les yeux de Varys comportait un genre nouveau de sentiment : de la compassion et de la désolation.

« Mon cher ami, vous avez sans doute appris la réunion soudaine du conseil ?

-Oui. En effet, j'en ai eu vent. En aurais je été le sujet ?

-Vous non. Mais une amie très chère à votre cœur oui. »

Un silence plana, durant lequel Lord Baelish avala difficilement sa salive. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Varys reprit la parole :

« Walder Frey a fait tuer Robb Stark lors du mariage de sa fille avec Lord Edmure Sully. Sont également morts tous ses gens, sa femme enceinte et… Catelyn Stark… »

Petyr Baelish cru que le ciel s'effondrait sur lui et que le sol s'ouvrait sous son être. Pourtant, à part une vague lueur dans ses yeux, il ne laissa rien paraître et Varys poursuivit :

« Je sais que nous ne sommes point amis, loin de là. Mais j'avais un grand respect pour Lady Stark et par respect pour vous, je préférai vous l'annoncer moi-même de manière simple. Et non aussi sordide que le roi Joffrey l'a fait au Conseil. »

Incapable de parler, Baelish ne put qu'hocher la tête. Les pensées se succédèrent à une vitesse folle dans son esprit : sa chère Cat morte ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que le lui avait on fait ? Le chagrin commençait à monter quand un éclair le frappa.

« Sansa… Est-elle au courant ? »

Varys haussa un sourcil de surprise devant l'inquiétude de Petyr pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et répondit :

« Le roi Joffrey a du lui annoncer maintenant… Il a été congédié du Conseil après avoir défié Lord Tywin… JE suppose donc que face à cet affront il est allé se … « détendre »…

-Vous avez sûrement raison… »

Devant le peu d'éloquence dont faisait preuve son ennemi/ami, Lord Varys s'avança vers lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

« Suivez vos plans lord Baelish. Je m'assurerai avec Lord Tyrion que Lady Sansa se porte le mieux possible.

-De quels plans parlez vous, questionna l'homme en peine avec une légère étincelle dans le regard.

-Je parle de ces plans pour lesquels je suis entièrement d'accord avec votre point de vue. Et pour lesquels vous ne trouverez aucun obstacle de ma part pour empêcher la réussite de vos plans.

-C'est que vous m'y aiderez dans ce cas ?

-Ah mon cher… J'ai certes dit que je ne vous empêcherai en rien mais de là à vous aider… C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre… »

Baelish sourit malgré lui. Lord Varys et lui n'avaient jamais toujours le même point de vue, ce jour là excepté, mais son interlocuteur était comme un ami. Et le fait qu'il le taquine sur ses plans et sa stratégie pour lui changer les idées montre cette alliance amicale.

« Allez maintenant. Et ne vous en faites pas, je veillerai sur la dernière des Stark.

-Vous pensez que la cadette est morte ?

-Mes petits oiseaux ne l'ont pas vu depuis ce triste jour… Et pourtant ils sont un peu partout. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez le contraire ?

-Je ne suis certain de rien. »

Lord Varys comprit que Littlefinger n'en dirait pas plus. Il inclina la tête et après un dernier regard emprunt de désolation, il remit son capuchon et repartit vers le palais.

Peter se tourna vers son bateau. Il devait partir le plus rapidement possible mais…

Il prit sa décision et indiqua au capitaine qu'il reportait le départ deux heures plus tard que prévue. Accompagné de deux de ses gardes personnels, il prit le chemin des jardins du palais au pas de course.

Une fois dans les jardins, son instinct lui dicta d'aller à la terrasse où ils avaient discuté pour la dernière fois. Quand il la vit, elle était en compagnie de sa servante – Shae si ses sources étaient bonnes- et un garde venait à leur rencontre. Tout en continuant d'avancer vers la jeune femme, Petyr vit le garde s'inclinait légèrement et commençait à lui parler. Le visage de Sansa qui était déjà sur la défensive, sembla se briser sous le poids de la douleur. Baelish accéléra le pas et quand il arriva à leur niveau il entendit le garde parler sur un ton neutre :

« …Quant à votre mère, elle eut le temps de voir son fils mourir avant d'avoir…

-Il suffit, coupa Lord Baelish avec froideur.

-Mon seigneur, je dois obéir au Roi. Et il me demande de raconter en détails comment sont morts Robb et Katelyn Stark. »

Sansa eut un hoquet de terreur et de tristesse. Petyr lui lança un regard et vit la servante tenté de la réconforter.

« Considérez que cela est fait, répliqua Baelish. Maintenant partez. »

Le garde hésita puis décida finalement de se retirer.

Lord Baelish se tourna vers sa jeune protégée et s'assit à ses côtés. Shae recula pour que le Lord puisse prendre les mains de la jeune Lady Stark. Celle-ci était en larme, incapable de se contrôler, si bien que quand elle sentit les mains de Lord Baelish sur les siennes elle s'effondra sur son épaule, le prenant par reflexe dans ses bras.

D'abord surpris, Petyr finit par refermer ses bras autour de Sansa alors que Shae se mettait à l'entrée de la terrasse pour vérifier qu'aucune personne ne pouvait observer la faiblesse de sa maitresse.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Ma Dame, chuchota Petyr en mettant sa main sur l'arrière de son crane. »

Les pleurs de Sansa se tarirent et les yeux rouges, elle releva la tête vers lui :

« Merci Messire. »

Elle continua de le regarder puis se leva et le pria de bien vouloir l'excuser. Quand Sansa fut au niveau de Shae, elle se tourna vers cet homme, ô combien énigmatique, et lui souhaita un bon voyage avant de le remercier d'être venu.

Lord Baelish la regarda s'éloigner : elle conservait la tête haute et une démarche assurée. Lady Sansa était une femme forte, une femme du Nord, et elle était bien entourée. Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il s'en retourna à son navire en se promettant une chose : la vengeance viendrait. Et elle serait libératrice autant pour lui que pour Sansa.

**Merci d'avoir ce premier OS sur Game of Thrones ! :)**

**Je sais que j'ai pris quelques libertés sur la série dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 3 : Petyr est parti au Val bien avant cet événement mais sa présence était nécessaire pour cet OS.**

**J'espère quand même que cet OS vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review :)**


End file.
